


So Your Boyfriend Is A Superhero...

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spiderman!Stiles, spiderman!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a crazy thing, being Spiderman - and somehow, even crazier having Spiderman as your boyfriend. </p><p>But Derek and Stiles always make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Your Boyfriend Is A Superhero...

Derek sighed as he let the screen door shut behind him, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked to the top of the stairs leading down from the porch before stopping and looking up at the night sky, taking in the quiet and distance sounds of traffic and honking horns and the general night life of the city. 

Breathing in the cool night air, he closed his eyes and let a feeling of peace and calmness wash over him.

Derek was relaxed, taking a moment to himself and taking in the quiet, everyone else in the house and on the rest of the street long since having gone to bed. 

“Boo.”

Jumping about a foot in the air, Derek opened his eyes and yelped, taking a full step back before he noticed who it was. “Fucking hell, Stiles!” Derek practically shouted, forgetting himself for a moment as he placed a hand over his racing heart. 

And hanging from the top of the porch, in full outfit, was Stiles, although Derek was the only one who knew it was Stiles under that mask. 

“That’s Spiderman to you, mister.” Came Stiles’ voice from behind the mask on his head.

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’ll always be Stiles to me, whether you’re wearing that suit or not.”

Derek didn’t know how, but he could just tell that Stiles was smiling under the mask, even though he couldn’t see his face at all and he was hanging upside down. 

“You say the sweetest things to me, boo." 

Derek huffed. “Oh, shut up.”

Stiles chuckled. “Is everyone home tonight?”

Derek nodded. “Yeah, Cora and Laura made it home so we had a family get together and they got too tired to leave.” 

At that, Stiles let go of the porch roof and flipped to stand, most likely - no definitely - showing off as he did, before turning and walking up the stairs.

Derek tried not to stare at Stiles’…everything, because the suit didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

But then again, Stiles was Derek’s boyfriend, so he was allowed to look. 

"I’m sorry I couldn’t make it.” Stiles said quietly, and it was still so surreal talking to Stiles with his Spiderman mask on sometimes. 

Derek shrugged. “It’s okay. I understand. I do.” Derek stressed.

Stiles sighed. “How can you tell what I’m thinking when you can’t even see my face?”

Derek smiled. “It’s a gift.”

“I’m starting to think it is.” But then Stiles looked left and right, making sure no one was around before he reached up and took his mask off enough to reveal his face to Derek. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Derek said quietly, smiling and leaning forward to greet his boyfriend with a kiss. “Mm.” Derek moaned softly as he pulled back, licking his lips to chase the taste Stiles left on his lips. “So, what crime fighting did you do today?”

“There was a huge fire in a building on 12th.” Stiles murmured. “I helped.”

Derek looked down at Stiles’ suit, and saw now that there was some soot and a few rips here and there that he hadn’t noticed before.

“Did you save lives?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded slowly, face blank.

“If hadn’t been for you, those people would be dead right now. That’s more important than some family dinner, okay?” Derek murmured. “It’s more important to me.”

“You’re important.” Stiles countered, eyes intense as they stayed locked with Derek’s.

“I know that. I know.” Derek implored, taking Stiles’ hands in his. “You show it to me everyday. It’s okay with me that everyone else gets you for the night.”

“But it’s not always nighttime, Derek-”

“Shh.” Derek moved forward and kissed Stiles again, cutting him off. “You aren’t absent. You’re there every chance you get. And I understand. We don’t need to be with each other every second of every day.”

“I miss you every time I’m out there.” Stiles said earnestly, moving to rest his forehead against Derek’s. “I’m always thinking about coming home to you.”

Derek smiled softly at that, moving to wrap his arms around Stiles’ shoulders. “I love you, you know that?”

Stiles smiled brightly. “I do, I do know that.”

Derek moved forward and kissed Stiles, then, pulling him close. Stiles kissed him back eagerly, and Derek really hoped that if anyone looked outside and saw them that they just thought Derek was kissing someone dressed up as Spiderman and not the real Spiderman.

Eventually Stiles pulled back, although he still kept his arms around his waist. “I love you, too.” Stiles said breathlessly, a smile on his face. 

“I know.” Derek nodded, and watching Stiles’ eyes light up at that made Derek’s night, and Derek found himself grinning. “Are you done for tonight?" 

Stiles nodded, almost eager as he pushed his body into Derek’s, bringing them even closer together than before so that their bodies were touching from their shoulders down to their knees. 

"Think you can be quiet?” Stiles murmured, a teasing gleam in his eye as he started to push them backward toward the front door.

“Oh, me be quiet?” Derek laughed softly as Stiles leaned down to start kissing his neck. “I seem to remember a certain someone screaming so loud that one time that the neighbor from upstairs at your place came down to check that no one was getting murdered.”

“There was a death, though.” Stiles snickered. “A little death.”

Derek groaned. “Even being a superhero can’t save you from making horrible jokes.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles gasped. “My jokes are awesome, you love them!”

“I didn’t love that one.”

“How about I just give you a little death instead of talking about it, hmm?” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear, and Derek found himself shivering from the feeling of Stiles breathing into his ear even as he rolled his eyes. 

“My superhero boyfriend is an idiot.” Derek said, as he got the door open and they entered the house, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Yeah, and you loveeee him.” Stiles singsonged, kissing along Derek’s jaw before capturing Derek’s lips again, and they stumbled towards the stairs, and Derek hoped they could get to his room and not wake anyone up, because Derek didn’t know what he would do to explain Spiderman being in their house. That would be an awkward conversation.

“God help me, I do.” Derek murmured into their kiss, and then just thought, fuck it, and reached down to lift Stiles up by his thighs, and Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist as Derek started up the stairs, not breaking their kiss. 

“Isn’t the superhero supposed to do the carrying?” Stiles said after pulling away from the kiss and kissing along his jaw to get to his ear. 

Derek grinned. “You know you loveeee it.” Derek singsonged, imitating Stiles. 

And he felt Stiles’ answering grin as he made it to his bedroom and kicked the door closed.

“God help me, I do." 

And they were laughing as Derek ended up tripping them over clothes he’d forgotten he’d left on the floor and onto the bed.


End file.
